


The Old Fashioned Way

by AbhorrentGodliness, Gaqalesqua



Series: Collabs [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Height Differences, Height Kink, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Political Alliances, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Historically, land and resources could be traded in all kinds of agreements. The Elder of the Brotherhood and the General of the Minutemen make one of their own.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Collabs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883005
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	The Old Fashioned Way

_ “Recon Squad Gladius, this is Lancer-Captain Kells, over.” _

Danse looked up from his seat behind the counter at the ham radio. He scrambled to his feet, snatching the mic. “Lancer-Captain, this is Paladin Danse. Over.”

_ “Paladin. A pleasure to hear from you again. The Prydwen is headed past your location and vertibirds will be dropping locally. Let us know if you require backup, over.” _

Danse looked around. “Affirmative, Lancer-Captain. We’ve lost half our squad to the Commonwealth and need urgent munitions and medical supplies. Some friendly locals have given us what they can spare but we need more firepower.”

_ “Understood. Elder Maxson is here to update you on the situation, Paladin. Handing you over to him now.” _

Danse leaned back with a relieved sigh. The Prydwen was here. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders just at the thought of seeing it again. Closing his eyes, he took a deep, relaxing breath.

The radio crackled again. 

_ “Paladin Danse, this is Elder Maxson. Can you hear me? Over.” _

“Affirmative, sir. It’s good to hear another friendly voice, over.”

_ “Been a while since we’d heard from you, I’m glad you’re safe. We’ve brought enough of everything with us to win every fight we may find ourselves in, but be sure to hold on to any connections you’ve made with locals and settlements. We’ll be fully docked within the hour, so I’ll send someone for you and your team once we are. Over.” _

“Glad to hear it, sir,” Danse sighed. “The Commonwealth could use a little of the Brotherhood’s attention. But there’s a group of local militia called the Minutemen who might be worth a look-over. Their General extended a hand in retrieving our transmitter.”

_ “Good to know. I look forward to reading your report on them—what? What the hell was that?” _

Danse’s eyes widened. “Elder Maxson? Sir? What’s happening?!”

The radio bleeped at him, a clear message that another frequency was attempting to contact him. 

“Hold on a minute, I’ve got...a local radio attempting to get hold of me…?”

Danse switched frequencies. “This is Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel, identify yourself.”

_ “Paladin Danse, this is General Pendleton,” _ the woman on the other end said, a familiar voice drawling across the airwaves.  _ “Would you please put me in touch with whoever is currently flying that very impressive blimp towards the airport? I would appreciate it.” _

Danse blinked. Oh  _ god. _ “General, what’s happening?”

_ “I fired a warning shot, and they told me they were the Brotherhood of Steel and we needed to clear the area or be prepared to engage hostilities. Time is of the essence.” _

Danse quickly switched frequencies again. “Elder Maxson, sir, that was the Commonwealth Minutemen. Do not engage, sir.” He read out the Minutemen’s frequency, hoping it wasn’t too late. “There, that should connect you straight to the General herself.” And Danse sat back to listen, preparing to intervene if necessary.

_ “Commonwealth Minutemen firing cannon balls. Great. Just what I need… This is Elder Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel. I’m looking for the Commonwealth Minutemen. Over.” _

“It was just a warning shot, I wasn’t going to hit you,” Nora drawled through the radio. “Elder Maxson, this is General Pendleton of the Commonwealth Minutemen. You’re flying your very impressive aircraft straight for the airport, which makes a lot of sense, but unfortunately we claimed that territory months ago and we’ve held it against all sorts ever since. If you want to request access to it, we’re going to need some sort of compensation for its use since we spent time and effort to obtain it as a Minutemen location.”

_ “Compensation? Our intelligence did not show any settlement here when we set off from the Capital Wasteland, and there is nowhere else to dock this ship, so I’m not sure what sort of compensation you’re looking for here, General. I can offer you protection, but it looks like you don’t need it.” _

“I was thinking more a payment of the munitions expended to take it,” Nora suggested. “Given that we’ll lose access to the location and need to take another one. Do you have a way of getting down here yourself? It might be better if we talk about this one on one rather than over the radio. For the sake of safety.”

_ “I do, yes. But might I suggest you not try anything stupid, General, because this is a fight neither of us want nor need.” _

“That’s sort of the point of me inviting you down here, Elder.”

_ “Fantastic. I’ll be down in ten.” _

“I’ll meet you in the control tower then.”

_ “Very well. Over and out… goddamn militias alwa—“ _

_ “He seems polite,” _ Nora noted.

“Elder Maxson wasn’t expecting company,” Danse pointed out. “And you failed to inform me that you had taken the airport as a strategic location.”

_ “I’m not your commanding officer, neither am I your underling,” _ the General pointed out.  _ “You failed to mention to  _ **_me_ ** _ that you guys had a goddamn blimp tucked under your belt. I would have left the ghouls to you to clear out if I’d known that.” _

Danse paused. “Then I suggest we just agree that there be more inter-factional communication next time.”

_ “Oh, no arguments there.” _ There was a whirring noise in the background - the sound of an elevator rising.  _ “Thank you for fixing what could’ve been a bad misunderstanding, Danse. This is the General, over and out.” _

* * *

The vertibird ride wasn’t as quick as he’d hoped, and it was fairly nerve-wracking knowing he might get shot down with a damn cannon ball at any moment—what a way to die—but, thankfully, he soon had armored feet on the ground.

Maxson hadn’t used his power armor in months, so it no longer felt familiar. But the Gatling laser always would. 

There were a group of Minutemen hanging around the terminal, looking alert, watching him closely as he reached the ground. One of them approached him, wearing an off-white coat and a hat, dressed like an 18th century revolutionary.

“Elder Maxson?” he asked. “I’m Colonel Preston Garvey of the Commonwealth Minutemen. The General is waiting for you in the control tower. She’s unarmed and unarmoured, so if you want to meet her, you’ll have to step out of your armour.”

“Absolutely not,” Arthur hissed. “If I go up there alone, I stay in the armor. The only compromise is I’ll leave my weapon, but I have no proof she’s alone and unarmed.”

Preston sighed. “Fine, but if that means she ends up cancelling the talks, that’s on you. I did warn you.”

“She can have my reconsideration once I ensure the room is safe. Until then, I remain in my power armor,” Maxson reiterated. 

Preston stepped back, and gestured towards the control tower. “Have it your way.”

After placing his Gatling laser back into the vertibird, Arthur made his way to the control tower, stepping into the elevator and starting the ascent to the top. 

Nora heard the elevator come up, and took a deep breath. Ok, she could do this. It was just some diplomacy. Never mind that the guy’s voice had sounded  _ delicious _ over the radio. She had to ignore that. She wasn’t doing this for  _ that _ reason. Well, there was  _ something _ about it there, but not entirely. Military leaders made agreements all the time. Sure, maybe he had a blimp and she had 17th century artillery, but…

As soon as the door opened, he cautiously stepped out, glancing around for anyone else in the room—people and turrets alike—before settling his eyes on her. “General Pendleton, I presume?”

The armoured figure that stepped out of the elevator pulled a curse from her lips and she wished she had actually armed herself as she jumped back. She should’ve really expected this; Danse clanked around like he  _ lived _ in his armour, after all. “Elder Maxson, I presume,” she shot back. “Could we talk face to face? I meant it when I said that.”

“I’m not armed,” he said, holding his hands up in front of him. “But you understand I cannot simply take a stranger’s word and walk into unknown territory without ensuring my own safety, yes?” 

Nora pulled open her coat, showing him that there were no weapons strapped to her on any side, dropping it and quickly doing a little twirl to make sure he could see that she was completely bare of weapons. “Satisfied?” she asked, turning back to him and shrugging her coat on once more. 

His eyes immediately found her ass, and he was glad for the helmet to keep her from noticing how he looked her over while she put her coat back on. “Yes. Thank you,” he replied before pressing the release inside his suit for it to open.

The set of armor hissed and parted, allowing him to back out of it; he brushed his hair back out of his face—clearly not to look more groomed, definitely not—before stepping around the metal bulk. “Better?” he asked, his arms slightly going out to the side. He didn’t have his coat on, so there was nowhere he could even hide a weapon if he wanted to. 

Well… 

Nora kept her eyes fixed very firmly on his face. Not that it helped. She wanted him to bend her over the nearest piece of hardware and fuck her rough and raw. Instead she just nodded, and moved away to drag over two chairs for them to sit on. 

“Much better,” she agreed, and took a seat of her own. 

“Good,” he mumbled, sitting in the other chair after maneuvering it enough so he could see the elevator. Just in case. “So, tell me about this  _ ‘compensation.’” _

“We expended a lot of munitions taking this place back,” Nora told him. “If you want it, we want equal to what we expended so we can use it to retake another location. There’s also medical supplies that we used up and RadAway. This place was crawling with ferals when we arrived and it wasn’t easy getting rid of them.”

“I don’t have that kind of spare ammunition. We came here with a goal and our resources will focus on that, but I could provide you with some amount of caps, maybe.”

She leaned back in her chair. “I don’t think you have the caps for what we lost getting this place up and running,” she admitted. “So you can try to match it but I’m pretty sure you can’t.”

“But you  _ do _ think I have enough spare munition to hand it over when I don’t. I’m not sure what else you want, General. I can offer protection, but you don’t seem to need it. And we aren’t acquiring the airport for long, just until the Institute is defeated. Then we leave. You can have it back once we do.”

Her brow raised. “You have a  _ blimp  _ in a time when most people barely have a generator,” she pointed out. “I’m surprised you  _ don’t _ have that much ammunition on you. But fine, you don’t have it, that’s ok. I’m still not just  _ handing _ you access to the airport even if it’s only short-term. Nobody who serves under me would accept that.”

Maxson pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “What else could I possibly give you?”

She was not looking him up and down. She wasn’t. Nobody would want to know she was thinking about this. “You said you don’t think we need protection but you didn’t actually  _ ask _ if that was the case,” she pointed out. “Now, if you’re thinking of some kind of  _ alliance _ between the Brotherhood and the Minutemen, I’d have to discuss it with my Colonels, but it could be a possibility. You help train my people, I give you local knowledge, you add a layer of protection to my settlements.”

An alliance sounded good, that was certain. “How many settlements? And how many people need training?” 

“I have 500 Minutemen,” Nora replied. “And 27 settlements.”

Arthur snorted at the numbers. That was  _ a lot _ to demand from him just over the damn airport—and he was essentially grasping with no leverage. “Christ, what more could you want from me? A marriage proposal?” 

Nora’s cheeks burned. “...What?”

“You’re asking a lot from me, General. When I told you we were here to fight the Institute, I meant it. My plan didn’t include splitting a good portion of my soldiers into helping the local militia.”

“You would’ve ended up expending the same if I’d just left this place empty and growing weeds,” she pointed out. “We have the same goal against the Institute, you just happen to be a little stronger than me. So we might as well work together on this.” She paused. “Besides, I wouldn’t ask you to marry me unless I thought you were worth committing to, so no, I’m not going to propose.”

_’A little’_ was a massive understatement. One eyebrow arched as he studied her, silence taking over for a few moments while he thought. “ … Food.”

“Food,” she repeated. “You want us to provide you with food  _ and _ the airport in exchange for protecting our settlements and training our people.”

“A small percentage of your crops goes a long way for hungry soldiers,” he explained while leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands over his stomach. “I’m not asking you to feed everyone, just provide some. I think that’s a fair request if I’m to train 500 people and protect 27 settlements.”

“Hmm.” Nora leaned forward. “I’ll have to speak with the heads of the farms. Some of them will need less protection than others and some will provide less food than others. It entirely depends on what they’re willing and able to give.” 

“Up the percentage and I’ll pay in caps to some amount to each farm that provides, depending on how much they give. I’m not here to steal or let civilians go hungry just to feed my own men. The numbers can be worked out later since they depend on the farm.”

Maybe the proposal  _ was _ a good idea… “I can’t promise that until I know what they’ve got spare,” Nora pointed out. “There’s no point promising you more food until I’ve taken a measurement from them.”

“I understand,” Maxson said with a nod. “Talk it over with whomever you need. But as of right now, I still need somewhere to dock my ship and the airport is the only viable place. Are you going to allow that while you are sorting things out, assuming your settlement will not be disturbed?”

“Isn’t it kind of the point that the terms have to be struck before I let you have your parking space?” Nora pointed out. “Once you’ve docked, nothing short of a less-warning cannon shot is going to get you out of here and you’ve already demonstrated you’ve got the superior firepower in this arrangement.”

“The terms include you vacating the airport, this is temporary. Where else do you expect me to put 40,000 tons of steel, General? It won’t fit up Paladin Danse’s ass, I can assure you.”

Nora’s brows rose. “We’re not vacating,” she said firmly. “The Minutemen will establish a presence here for the duration of your stay even if we don’t have the whole airport. And if there’s anything you’ve got here that you don’t want us seeing, you’re going to need to make it clear, since we’re used to having the run of the place and nobody is going to enjoy being snapped at to get out of some private Brotherhood business.”

“I would assume barricades and armed soldiers guarding the entrance would be enough,” he murmured. “But if you’re staying in the airport, then that is an issue. We do not know one another and even if we form an alliance, alliances can be broken if one faction betrays the other. Neither of us have any reason to believe betrayal isn’t an option when it comes to secrets.”

“Oh yes, because I invited you down here completely unarmed to later betray you rather than forget making it a  _ warning _ shot and just blowing you out of the sky,” Nora snapped. “You’re not taking my territory for the foreseeable future, kicking me out of it and telling me that you don’t trust me.”

“You’re acting as if there is any reason to trust someone you don’t know,” he scoffed. “You’ve already admitted I have the upper hand in a fight, and I know I do. I could take the airport if I chose and deal with the repercussions as they come, but I have no reason nor desire to—and why would I?” Arthur threw his hands up in frustration. “Just because I do not  _ trust _ you does not mean I’m going to forcibly remove you.”

“Right, but you won’t let me  _ stay,” _ Nora pointed out. “And if I don’t want to go and you don’t want me to stay, how exactly are you getting me out of here in the first place?”

The Elder ran a hand through his hair as he thought, trying to figure out the answer. He had no intention of using force, and he wouldn’t unless provoked, but it was a good question. 

“More negotiations, diplomacy, something. Maybe the marriage proposal is still on the table, I don’t know.”

Nora snorted. “I’m not getting married to a total stranger. There’s a whole lot of things I tend to want to know before I get into that.”

Really, he’d mostly meant it as a joke, mainly because he was constantly being pressured into marrying—but she actually made it seem like an option. Sort of? 

“... What do you want to know?” he asked quietly, his eyes remaining on her. 

Nora felt her cheeks burn. She had...been joking. But...apparently he was serious? “I mean I have no idea if we’re,” she swallowed,  _ “compatible.” _

“Compatible how?”

“Well, ideologically, morally, um, physically,” she replied. 

He ran his fingers through his beard. “We could take care of all that right here.”

Nora laughed weakly. “What, all three?”

She seemed to be growing nervous—maybe?—which might have been a mixed sign, but he kept going. “Or just the physical aspect.”

“Uhh…” Nora swallowed, that picture from earlier of him bending her over the various hardware scattering the room flashing up in her mind once more, “...I wasn’t...expecting that.”

“Adaptability is a good trait to have,” he commented, a slight smirk upturning his left cheek. “You can turn it down, of course. There are plenty of other ways we can negotiate.”

She glanced out the window to where the Prydwen was hovering not far away. “It’s a little...exposed up here, don’t you think?”

“We’re alone, no one can see us. But if we leave and go somewhere more private, then I think it’ll be a bit obvious,” he explained, shrugging. 

“Then you suggest a place,” she shot back. 

“Mm… elevator, maybe?”

It was going to be a little cramped in there, but it was private. “S-sure,” she mumbled. Parts of her were already liking the idea of this and she slowly stood, pushing the chair back beneath the computer desk. “You lead.”

As they both stood, he rounded the table. “I have a better idea,” he said. Once he reached her, Arthur bent down and hooked his hands beneath her ass, pulling her up so she had to cling to him. “We go at the same time.”

Gasping, Nora reactively grabbed at him, her arms around his neck. Ok, he was hitting all of her buttons so far and she was starting to get  _ very _ wet. “T-that- that works,” she mumbled. 

Quickly, he carried her to the elevator, pinning her against the back wall with his body before crashing his mouth against her own in a rough kiss. “Boundaries?” he mumbled into it. 

“Choking, pain, impact, blood, wax,” Nora panted, her thighs spreading either side of him. 

“Good,” he quietly said, his lips falling to her throat and placing kisses along the column. He was growing hard as he started grinding against her, but wasn’t fully there yet. 

Nora moaned, her eyes shutting as she rolled against him, her core pressed up against his cock. The scratch of his beard on her neck was a familiar sensation from before but it was waking her body up in the best way, leaving her breathless as he continued. “I’m shy,” she warned him. 

He lightly laughed. “That’s fine. I’m bad with facial expressions.” Maxson dragged the flat of his tongue up her throat. “Not the usual way to use a safe word, but do you have one?”

“South,” Nora replied, surprised he even knew what the damn things were. “You?”

“Cram, but you don’t need to worry about mine.” He let go of her legs and nudged them off his hips to where she was standing, then stepped back just enough to spin her around, pinning her body between him and the wall again, chest-to-back. “Anything else?” he asked, returning his lips to her neck. 

Chest to the wall, Nora was slightly winded as her hat fell to the ground. “No,” she replied, ass flush against his cock. She could feel it even through her coat. 

Stepping back just slightly again, he grabbed her coat and tugged it off her shoulders before dropping it to the side. “I’m not gentle,” he warned her, reaching around to start tugging at the zipper of her suit. 

“I’m ok with that,” she said, arching up to give him better access to the zip. 

It was tugged all the way down, her suit rolling down to her hips, and Maxson began kissing along one of her shoulders while running his hands up her bare stomach. “How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Well we don’t,” she fidgeted, “have any lube, so...not there. I-I...from- behind, please.”

He grasped and pulled her hip with one hand and pushed down on her back with the other, forcing her to bend over with her ass against his groin. “Like this?”

“I-I was thinking more- um- using the wall, but, this works too,” she mumbled. 

“Mm, alright. Why don’t you rub yourself on me for now?” he suggested before letting her go and undoing the buckle and zipper on his own suit. 

Nora did as he  _ suggested, _ hips rolling back against his crotch. The first few hot flecks of pleasure had her groaning softly, eyes fluttering shut. She wasn’t quite sure how it was going to work with her boots around her thighs like this, but Maxson seemed resourceful. He’d probably find a way. 

His suit was soon pushed down to his thighs, along with his underwear, not even wasting any time to free his cock from being trapped. The white undershirt was next to come off, tossed with her coat, and he pushed her suit and underwear down the rest of the way to the tops of her boots. “I don’t usually like rushing,” he told her, “But I don’t think you want me to take my time up here in an elevator.”

“That’s wise,” she agreed weakly. “So...what  _ will _ you do?”

“Make you cum a handful of times, show you I’m  _ worthy of commitment _ and that we’re  _ physically compatible.” _ He smoothed his palm up her spine before grabbing onto the back of her bra, pulling her upright by it. “How’s that sound?”

Her breath caught. “Like a good idea,” she breathed. 

A wide grin stretched across his face and he undid her bra, tossing it onto the pile. “Good,” the Elder purred, kissing her shoulder before shifting a bit to her side and reaching a hand between her legs, fingers rubbing at her folds. “Are you loud?”

“I can be quiet,” she assured him, voice hitching as his fingers played with her. 

“And if I don’t want you to be quiet?” One finger pressed against her clit, rubbing a slow circle. 

Nora whined, her eyes closing as her ass shifted, moving against him as she rocked her hips. “T-then we’re going,  _ oh, _ to have a- a  _ shocked _ audience downstairs.”

“Let them be shocked. It’s diplomacy,” he said with another grin, speeding up his movements. His free hand reached behind her then, slipping between her legs that way, his middle finger just barely pressing into her; teasing. 

Nora wanted to point out that there was a potential  _ problem _ they could face if anyone thought anything untoward was going on, but she moaned instead, one hand reaching behind to grab the back of his neck. 

“Why are you so wet already, hm?” he asked after sliding his finger in to the second knuckle, working it in further. “What has you so turned on that you’re just completely soaked when I’ve barely touched you?”

“Manhandling,” Nora gasped out. 

“Yeah? You like getting picked up and thrown around? Overpowered? Pinned and shown there’s absolutely nothing you can do?” His voice had dropped in tone, and he started working a second finger in, still rubbing her clit at the same time. “Getting fucked by someone so much bigger than you, too, I take it?”

Nora’s nails dug into his skin and she felt heat flooding her body, pleasure unknown for some time leaving her at the mercy of Maxson’s hands. “Yes,” she whispered, her other hand braced against the wall. 

“Good, because lucky for you, I  _ am _ a lot bigger than you, and I do enjoy using that to my advantage.” Both fingers were pushed in to the last knuckle and he crooked them, searching for that sensitive spot, twisting his wrist until he found it—and as soon as he felt that difference in texture, Maxson immediately rubbed at it while stroking her clit a bit more firmly. “Now, I want you to cum for me. Can you do that?”

Her legs began to tremble, her thighs trying to close around his hand.  _ “Fuck,” _ she groaned, hearing the  _ wet _ noise of his fingers as he fucked her on them. That tension began to coil, her stomach fluttering as the much-missed friction stroked her sweet spot. 

One hand clamped over her mouth as Nora came, muffling her cries in the palm of her hand and forcing her to lean back against Maxson for support. She hadn’t had anyone else since she’d gotten out of the Vault. Her relief had come entirely from her own hands. And now here was Maxson, skilled enough to have her riding out the waves of pleasure. 

The sounds she made had him pulsing, wanting to fuck her already, but he helped her ride her orgasm out before slowing down his movements, though both hands remained on her—and _ in _ her. “You sound good tipping over that edge,” he crooned, leaning down to place gentle kisses to her shoulder. “But I wonder just how loud I can make you.” Slow circles were being rubbed on her clit again, but he didn’t move his other hand yet, just teasing.

"Oh  _ fuck,” _ Nora gasped, bucking as the sensitivity hit her and she clung to him tighter. "They're- they're going to  _ hear.” _

“Good. Let them hear,” he said in a low voice. His fingers sped up on her clit and he wiggled the ones inside her briefly. 

“F-fuck,  _ Maxson,” _ she panted, trembling.  _ “Harder!” _

Her demand had him pulsing even more, his cock craving attention, but he focused on her pleasure by speeding up and pressing a bit more against her clit, his other hand moving back and forth so he was fucking her on his fingers while rubbing the pads of them against her sweet spot. “Louder,” he ordered.

Nora didn't  _ want  _ to be louder, not really, but oh god, his fingers were concentrated on that spot that was making her legs go weak and heat coil tightly in her core. She couldn't help the cry that escaped her and she muffled it in her palm, nails digging into him. 

His fingers stopped.  _ “Louder, _ General,” he ordered again.

"If they hear," she pulled her hand away, "I'm blaming  _ you.” _

A wide grin stretched across his face, upturning his left cheek more than his right. “That’s fine,” he said quietly. “I’d prefer them to know I’m the one making you keen.” Without another word, he returned to rubbing her clit and fucking her on his fingers, picking up at the same pace he’d left off.

Already her legs were shaking, and that brief respite hadn't been enough to let the tension die down. Both hands gripping at Maxson's neck, Nora closed her eyes, trying to keep her thighs from snapping shut around the man's hand. "Maxson," she whined, her brows furrowing. "M-Maxson,  _ Elder, _ fuck, oh god- fuck!" 

She came with a loud cry, clamping down on his fingers, heat rushing through her and leaving her prickling with oversensitivity. The  _ wet _ noise of the friction was suddenly  _ too loud. _

“That’s it,” he purred, his hands slowing down after she’d tipped over the edge, helping her ride her orgasm out. When he pulled his fingers away, Arthur shifted so he was fully behind her rather than slightly at her side, his hands sliding to her hips, fingers still wet with her slick and cum. His cock was pressed down into the curve of her ass as he just slowly ground himself against her. “Tell me what you want.”

"Do you, uh," Nora swallowed, "have any protection?"

One eyebrow arched. “There isn’t really any protection out in the wasteland. I’ll pull out, if you want, but other than that…”

Licking her lips, Nora nodded. "Well...the chances are low, so...um...from, from behind. Please." Her cheeks burned. She hated having to articulate like this. 

One hand slid around her front and between her legs before he pulled her up to her tiptoes, his own legs spreading and knees bending a bit to correct the height difference between them. “You’re sure?”

She glanced behind her. "Why- what do you mean? What- what do  _ you  _ want?"

“If I’m being honest, General, I’m dying to get my dick in you, but if you’re not prepared or willing to deal with the consequences just yet, then I need to know now,” he told her.

"Oh. No, I'm ok. I'm just- shy," she admitted. "And...I thought you were suggesting another, um, position."

“I don’t enjoy staying in one position for long,” he mumbled. “Keeping you bent over is nice, but you won’t be like this the entire time.”

Nora nodded. "Oh. Ok. Then, um, please would you, uh...do what you want?"

Without a word, the Elder licked his fingertips before wiping his saliva on the head of his cock, taking ahold of himself and gradually pushing into her. His movements were slow at first, just a steady back-and-forth motion that helped him work all the way in to the hilt. 

_ Fuck.  _ Nora had felt that he was  _ packing heat _ but this...fuck, it was a good thing he had fingered her, but even still, it was tight getting him in. "Ohmygod," she panted, leaning forward to brace against the wall. "Oh  _ fuck.” _

“Relax,” he drawled, though he was nearly panting, himself; his palm slowly rubbed up and down her spine in an attempt to soothe her. “You can take me. Just breathe.” 

"Been a while," she gasped, shaking with each inch that filled her. There was a bit of a  _ stretch, _ but he was careful, and she was  _ soaked _ now thanks to him. 

It wasn’t long until he was hilted, his hips flush against her ass. “I can tell,” he replied. “You need to cum again? Or are you good?”

"I'm  _ good,” _ she wriggled against him,  _ “very _ good. Please?"

“Keep saying  _ ‘please’ _ and I might have you start begging soon,” Arthur murmured as he began to make small test thrusts. He only did it a few times before pulling out most of the way and pushing back in, setting a moderate pace as he fucked her just to let her get used to it first.

Oh  _ god.  _ The heat that filled her at the-  _ threat? Promise?-  _ that Maxson made pulled a moan from her, and her foot cocked up instinctively, heel pressing against his thigh. God, it had been  _ so long. _

He shoved her foot away and that same hand slid up to her shoulder, fingers wrapping around it, allowing his hold to pull her back into each thrust he made as he sped up and fucked her harder. Their bodies were clapping together in the elevator, the sound  _ loud. _

“Let me hear you,” he quietly ordered. “Let  _ them _ hear you.”

Maybe this was a bad position. With how relentless he was and how much Nora's legs felt like jelly, she was going to lose the ability to stand up straight.  _ “Fuck,  _ Maxson, I- I,  _ oh _ I'm- I need- turn me around?"

His tongue swept over his bottom lip before he pulled out and let her turn around. But before she was fully facing him, Arthur leaned down and hooked his arms beneath her knees, his other one at her back, and he shifted his hold to push both of her legs over one of his shoulders while pressing her back into the wall. “Better?” he asked with a grin.

Well, that solved the issue of how to do this without getting naked. Nora nodded, her cheeks hot. The way he could just  _ manhandle _ her like that was- it was  _ way  _ too arousing. 

"Yeah," she breathed. "Uh, please? Carry on?"

With his hands on her waist and lower back, he was a bit preoccupied with holding her up. A quick glance down between them was made. “Mind helping?”

Biting her lip, Nora reached down, her fingers wrapping around his cock. She couldn't help giving it a few brief pumps, picturing it in her mouth, before she licked her lower lip and helped guide him back into her. 

The moment the head of his cock was pressed into her, he roughly pushed in the rest of the way. With her legs closed, it made her feel tighter; and with them over his shoulder, it let him push all the way in to the hilt. A low groan escaped his chest and he paused for a moment before he started fucking her again.

With her body in the way, Nora couldn't see much of what he was doing to her, which left her face to face with him, as her only place to look was into his eyes. Gasping, her breaths sharp and staccato, she couldn't look at him, closing her eyes tight. He was ridiculously intense, and she felt exposed, overpowered and devoured. It was almost a sensory overstimulation.

“Should have showed up in the Commonwealth sooner,” he growled. “If only I'd known  _ this _ would be waiting for me.” The word was accentuated with a harder thrust. His eyes flicked up to her face, watching her expressions. “Look at me, General.”

She managed to look at him, and the way he held her gaze left her stomach filling with butterflies, arousal pooling hot in her core. "Elder," she whined, wishing she could- or he could- get a hand between her thighs. 

“Tell me,” he panted, his fingers digging into her skin a bit more as he held her gaze. “Tell me what you want.”

"I need- you to- touch me," she whispered. 

With her suit still hooked around her legs, it meant he couldn’t really pull her thighs apart, but he did as much as he could as one hand slipped off her back and went between her legs, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing. “Beg for me.”

Just the hint of friction tore a sob from her throat as that pleasure coiled tight.  _ “Fuck, _ this- this is  _ cocky _ for a first time,  _ god, please,” _ she gasped out. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

“You seem to— _mmm_ —you seem to enjoy it,” he taunted, pressing his thumb a bit rougher against her clit and rubbing faster circles. His hips sped up, as well, clapping against her while he fucked her roughly. 

"The,  _ oh, _ begging or- or?" Nora couldn't help asking. Her legs were shaking, and she tried not to let them fall off his shoulder even as his hips fucked her hard and fast. 

“Both.” 

Maxson’s head tipped down briefly before he looked back at her. “Cum for me, yeah?”

Oh  _ god. _ Nora tensed up with a loud shriek, her toes curling in her boots as she grabbed at his arms to ground herself, the pleasure sapping her strength as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted to desperately suck in breaths. 

“No, no. You keep your eyes on me,” he growled. Heat was already coiling at the base of his spine, but he was determined to fuck her as long as he could. His thumb stopped rubbing her clit, giving her a break from the stimulation after helping her ride her orgasm out.

It was  _ hot _ in the little room, and when Nora managed to force her eyes open, she saw the flush in Maxson's cheeks, felt the damp stick of her clothes on her skin. Sweat dripped down her neck and her whole body was left shaking as the Elder seemed to be working towards his own orgasm. "Maxson," she panted. "I-in me or, or m-my mouth?"

A light groan escaped him. The thought of filling her full of his spend was intriguing, but so was the idea of coming in her mouth—hell, even stringing his cum all over her face sounded damn good, but he knew that wasn’t an option. Not yet, at least. Not here. 

Maybe when they had more privacy.

“Mm. In you,” he panted, snapping his hips against her rougher than before. He was so close now, ready to tip over that edge, and just picturing his cum leaking out of her was bringing him even closer.

Nora had to admit, she had expected him to take her up on the offer of using her mouth. She couldn't help moaning as he sped up again, wanting to help him along but too shy to do anything that might do so. "N-next time," she panted. 

It wasn’t long until he came, only thrusting into her a few more times before he buried himself to the hilt as he reached his climax, coming inside her with a low groan while his eyes closed and his head just slightly tipped down. Arthur didn’t pull out at first even after he finished, instead remaining inside her while he panted, basking in that post-orgasm high.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

Licking her lips, Nora gazed at him as she felt his cum start to drip out of her, and she made a soft noise at the sensation as she leaned back against the wall to catch her breath. "We did," she agreed weakly. "Did...you enjoy it?"

“Mm, what do you think?” he purred, gently grinding against her despite how he was slowly going soft. 

“Oh good,” she mumbled, licking her lips. Shit, what should she say now? “Uh-um, s-so,” she wracked her brain for some  _ words, _ “w-what...what do you, uh, wanna do now?”

His cock soon slipped out of her though his hips remained where they were at. “I suppose we should get dressed and tell our factions of our, uh…  _ decision.  _ Whether we tell them we fucked in the elevator is entirely up to you, though,” he added, a small smirk crossing his face.

His cum was dripping steadily out of her and she glanced down, her breathing still a little heavy. “S-so, what… _ _ is the decision?” she asked. “Because,” she took a deep breath, “I  _ insist _ on, you know, a Minutemen presence here. But...you don’t have to train  _ everyone. _ Just...maybe let them join in when your soldiers are being trained.”

Slowly, the Elder set her down on her feet but didn’t move away, instead pressing their bodies together so he was pinning her against the elevator wall again, though he was sure not to suffocate her with his weight. “We marry and have children. I train your Minutemen whenever my soldiers are being trained. You share your knowledge of the Commonwealth and provide my troops with a percentage of crops from each settlement, and I pay each settlement some amount of caps to help make up for the loss. I also provide your settlements extra protection depending on what they need. Anything else gets worked out along the way.”

_ Fuck. _ Having him pressed this close was getting her all hot and bothered again. “Mhmm,” she breathed, her eyes dropping briefly as she tried to get a handle on the arousal still burning low in her core. “Ok. Ok, that sounds fair.”

“Good. Now,” he glanced down to her lips, mimicking how her own eyes briefly dropped, “Get dressed.” With that, Arthur pulled away from her and started pulling his underwear and suit up over his hips.

Nora brow rose. “Yes sir…?” she murmured, pulling up her panties. The... _ mess _ he’d left in her would be a little uncomfortable until she got a chance to shower, but she could ignore it for now, and she reached down, picking her bra up off the floor.

The use of the title  _ ‘Sir,’ _ even though it wasn’t entirely genuine, had his eyes flicking up to her and his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. He’d have to get her to use it more often, because it definitely sounded  _ good. _

His undershirt was tugged over his head just before he watched her pick up her bra, and as she started putting it on, he moved around her. “Let me help.”

Nora glanced up, her arms already through the straps. “...oh, okay,” she said softly, and turned around. This  _ had _ to be an excuse to stare at her ass...he seemed the type...

Quickly, Maxson clipped her bra together, then stepped away. “Admittedly, I’m better at taking them  _ off,” _ he mumbled, pulling his suit up over his shoulders.

Nora smiled, sliding her suit up and pulling it on, turning around to zip it up. “It’s...well, it was pretty obvious,” she agreed, biting her lip. “So...what now?”

“I can send someone up for my power armor. They knew I would take it off once I felt comfortable,” he said, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly before zipping and buckling his suit. “Now, we just go down and explain our decision. Our men will be surprised, some may be unhappy. But we will deal with it.”

“Well you could just, get back in it,” Nora pointed out. “But...I suppose if we’re presenting a unified front...two unarmoured people is best.” She glanced over at the lift buttons, and reached down to pick up her coat. “Would you like to do the honours?”

Arthur quickly pressed the button and the elevator jolted before it started moving, taking them downward. “Good thing one of us didn’t accidentally hit that while we were fucking,” he remarked, smirking again.

“Oh god,” Nora whispered, her cheeks burning at the thought. She quickly patted down her hair, and put her hat back on. “That...would’ve been  _ one _ way to announce it.”

“You could get on your knees and suck my cock while the door opens.”

Nora blew a heavy breath out and then gazed over at him. “Not really...a  _ public _ kind of girl.”

“Shame,” he murmured. “Could try for ways to be discreet.”

The elevator door opened and he held an arm out, turning his head to look at her while waiting for her to step out first. “After you, General.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Nora muttered to him, and left the little box.

Preston was  _ looking _ at her with one brow raised, and immediately Nora knew he’d heard their  _ activities. _ “Successful meeting, General?” he asked breezily. 

“Yeah,” Nora cleared her throat, “get everyone ready to move into the terminal. The Brotherhood has the run of the place but we’re maintaining a base here. That ok with you?”

Preston glanced over at the Elder, then back at her. “Is there anything else? Or will you be updating the troops yourself?”

Nora took a deep breath. “I’ll...explain it all later. I need to co-ordinate with the settlement leaders first to confirm the finer details. But,” she briefly looked over at Maxson, “we’ve come to a deal and I think it’s going to be beneficial.”

Preston’s brow quirked briefly. “I trust your judgement, ma’am,” he finally said. “I’ll round everyone up.” He looked back at Maxson. “Have you dictated a maximum number of Minutemen allowed on the premises?”

“I usually have around 20 people in settlements depending on the size,” Nora told him. “Is that too many to keep here?”

The Elder was quiet as he listened to the two speak, noticing the occasional glances shot his way; but as soon as Preston and Nora were addressing him, he folded his hands behind his back. “No, that should be fine. If we’re to train your Minutemen as part of the agreement, then I see no issue in 20 soldiers.”

Nora nodded. “All right then. I need to head to the Castle to announce...everything.”

“Very well,” Arthur said with a nod. “I must do the same with my crew, as well—starting with my captains.” Shifting a bit closer, his hands unfolded behind his back. “When do you think you’ll be done?”

Nora glanced at Preston. “Give me about two hours?” she suggested. “I’ve got a boat so I’ll leave the troops here and sail over to the Castle to make the announcement. If you want to tune in, it’s Radio Freedom.”

“A boat is unnecessary—I’ll send you with a vertibird.”

Nora’s lips parted. “Oh, I- you don’t need to,” she assured him. “I’m ok with doing it by myself. Really, I don’t want...I don’t want your people thinking I’m opportunistic.”

“General.” His voice was soft as he stepped a bit closer, towering over her with their height difference. “I don’t care what anyone thinks. Take a vertibird. The Lancer will wait until you’re done and bring you back when you’re ready.”

She licked her lips, her breath catching as she tucked her hands behind her back. “Okay,” she whispered. “I- in that case, I’ll...I’ll still say two hours. But...maximum two hours at worst. I’ll...I suppose the Lancer will give me a frequency to call you if I need to.”

“Take all the time you need. Our factions must be comfortable with each other,” he said quietly, tucking some hair behind her ear. “And yes, the Lancer will have a frequency for you to reach me directly. If you think it’ll take a lot longer than two hours, you can send them back and they’ll tell you what frequency to use on your own radio.”

Nora nodded. “Well...in that case, I’ll see you in two hours,  _ Elder Maxson.” _

“That you will,  _ General Pendleton,” _ he replied. Arthur gently took ahold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger, tipping her head up a little more—first removing her hat since it would be in the way—before he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a brief, soft kiss. And once he pulled away, he replaced her hat atop her head, then stepped back. “Because I’ll be waiting.”

Nora almost melted against him. “Now you can’t just  _ do that,” _ she whined, her hands on his chest. “That’s not  _ fair.” _

“All the more reason to hurry. Think of it as… incentive,” he teased. “See you soon, General.” Maxson folded his hands behind his back as a wide grin was plastered on his face and he turned on his heels, walking toward the vertibird he’d come in.

“You know, you should probably start using my name,” she pointed out. “We’re not exactly going to need the... _ formalities _ later.”

That made him pause, though he didn’t turn around right away as he thought. She… hadn’t told him her name, only having introduced herself as  _ ‘General Pendleton of the Commonwealth Minutemen.’ _ She couldn’t really blame him for not using a name he didn’t know, could she? “Unless your first name is  _ ‘General,’” _ he started, turning to face her, “Then you haven’t told me your name.”

Nora felt her cheeks burn. “You- and neither have you,” she pointed out. “It’s- it’s Roshanara. Nora.”

“Roshanara,” the Elder repeated. “Mm. Pretty. I like it.” His eyes slowly looked her over, though it was still obvious even with the distance between them. “Arthur.”

“Arthur.” She smiled. “I like it.”

“Good. Because my quarters echo,” he told her with a smirk, then turned around and started back toward the vertibird.

Nora’s lips parted, eyes widening as he walked away. A soft gasp escaped her. 

“You... _ really _ just had sex with him without knowing his name, huh?” Preston asked. 

“Shhh!” Nora hissed. 


End file.
